


A Day At The Pond

by TheGrandDisciple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, After Hogwarts, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Lemon, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrandDisciple/pseuds/TheGrandDisciple
Summary: A year after being mistaken for dead, a new product backfires on Fred. Leading him to go to the pond where he gets an unexpected surprise from Luna. Maybe more than he bargained for
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	A Day At The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020  
> Aesthetioc Art by KoraKunkel

  
  
This particular day did not seem to be going at all favorably for Fred. All of his attempts at the new magical firework he was working on had failed. This last one blew up in his face. Literally. Now he was covered in smoke and soot. So for the day, he was done working on it.  
“You win for now,” he muttered and walked away from the area on the hill that was now scorched. “Great, now I need a shower. This stuff is in my bloody hair and magic just doesn't do what I need it to do for my hair,” he said out loud.  
As he headed towards the Burrow, he heard his mother yelling at Ron for going on a date with Lavender Brown instead of trying to get back with Hermione. Fred grimaced and turned back to the path. He decided he would instead clean up at the pond and decided to take the long way to the far side of it. Even while moving quickly, he could still hear Molly screaming at Ron and laughed.  
“Silly mum,” he said out loud to himself. “She sacked his arse a year ago. You're the one still not over it.” He remembered that she wasn't that bad when he let Angelina break up with him because she wanted to be with George.  
As funny as it was, he knew to not be around until she calmed down. Being around her when she got going on a tangent would mean it would eventually be directed at him for not having someone and spending all of his free time at the joke shop. He thought it was bad enough being mistaken for dead during the Battle Of Hogwarts but that was nowhere near as bad, compared to his mothers rantings since the war ended. Being at the joke shop and Hermione dumping Ron were his only saving graces from being on the receiving end of her rants. Until this. She would be furious to know he's been testing out something explosive.  
He cast a spell to silence his footsteps and continued on his way to the far side of the pond. He then felt a slight burning sensation and realized it was his shirt that was still smoldering. He took it off and discarded it as he continued walking. “Hope Percy doesn't miss his Chudley Canons shirt,” he thought with a laugh.  
When he stepped out of the woods and into the clearing, he reached the pond and saw his reflection in the water. He was impressed that his torso was still toned from the years he played Quidditch. He thought that they would have gone away from all the snacks and candy in Diagon Alley and the joke shop. He cupped his hand and dipped it in the water and began to throw it on his torso and arms when a ripple in the water caught his attention. He looked out and around when suddenly a face with silver eyes popped out and the accompanying lengthy blond hair hung down to frame the face that floated in the water behind them.  
Fred sat surprised before he realized who it was. “Hello, Luna. What brought you here?” he asked.  
She smiled and seemed to lean back when her face moved back. “To prepare for traveling the world looking for rare and magical creatures now that I have graduated, I was studying Flubberworms breeding and the water was enticing. So I hopped in.” she answered and then whispered, “It's also Nargles. They don't like water.”  
Fred laughed at just how much she believed in those creatures even now but then looked at the water.  
“Since it's alright to swim in, if it's not too cold, I could probably go for a dip. Definitely get me cleaner,” he said with a shrug.  
Luna smiled. “It's actually quite pleasant,” she said and stood up out of the water.  
To Fred's surprise, she was completely naked. What surprised him more was that she didn't even seem to care that he was looking at her naked body. “See, not one goose bump nor am I shivering,” she said with a smile.  
Fred looked her over again and took her in. Her breasts weren't large but they weren't small. Just right for him and her nipples were wonderfully perked. He also raised his eyebrows when he saw she was completely shaved. Then he was brought out of his silent observations when he realized that he didn't have a swimsuit. He sighed and shrugged.  
“Blast! I don't have my swim suit with me,” he admitted.  
She giggled. “Neither do I obviously. Don't be embarrassed, Fred.”  
He tried to hide the blush the crept up his cheeks. “It's not that I'm embarrassed, Luna. Being unwed and naked may not be... you know? Proper?” he said trying to use any excuse he could find.  
Why was he so flustered. He's not a virgin and would always take the opportunity to sleep with a beautiful woman. But something about Luna was so different. Almost innocent in a way. He couldn't help but try and talk her out of this.  
Suddenly, Luna moved closer and leaned forward. Her breasts and perked nipples very close to his face. Her silver eyes then caught his brown eyes and her smile captivated him.  
“There's nothing improper about it. It's just our bodies. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I will not judge you, Fred. Please, join me in a swim? I would very much like the company.”  
Fred shrugged again as he gave up and proceeded to take off his clothes and set them on the ground next to him. He decided not to use magic so that he could have more time to glance at Luna while she stood watching him instead of returning to the water. Which made him slightly more nervous despite her saying she wouldn't judge him. He stood up and resisted the urge to cover his manhood. He didn't want her reassuring him again.  
As he stepped into the water and closer to her, Luna simply smiled and followed him into the water. Going further in with him until everything just up to her breasts were covered. Though he tried his best, he couldn't help but to repeatedly look. He went under the water and popped back up. After he threw his hair back, he leaned backwards and floated on his back a bit. Luna leaned forward and moved closer to him. He moved forward with his feet touching the bottom. She smiled a bit more before saying anything.  
“So why are you here, Fred?”  
“Well, a new firework I was working on, exploded and got me filthy. I was going to go and take a shower, because magic just doesn't let me get my hair the way I like it. Discovered my mum is angry with Ron and started on a rant. When she gets on one of those and finishes tearing apart her intended child, she has the tendency to start ranting at the rest of us who might be home. I didn't feel like having it directed at me so I cam here to the pond to wash up and bumped into you,” he answered.  
Luna cocked her head to the side with her curiosity ever present. “Why is your mum upset with him now? Is it because Ginny and I aren't friends anymore?” she asked.  
Fred shook his head. “No. It's still because him and Hermione broke up.”  
“Huh,” Luna began. “Ginny said they broke up but believes they'll be back together. Just like she's sure Harry will come around and take her back.”  
Fred laughed. “That would be an accomplishment if it happened. Harry and Hermione started dating eight months ago. Last they told me and George, they were going to go to New Zealand, Iceland and then backtrack and go to Australia. Haven't heard much since they wrote us from Iceland.”  
Luna looked as if she had spaced out for a few moments. Fred swam closer to her and then past her. She turned at the same time and her hand and arm brushed his manhood. He didn't even try to hide his excitement. She didn't seem to notice.  
Then suddenly she gasped and looked at him. She grabbed and her wand from the shore and waved it at him and then dropped it and moved to the middle of the pond. Confused, he tried to process what was going on though it could be anything. She looked back him as if panicked.  
“Oh dear. Fred, the Flubberworms are in season and you are at risk of having Wrackspurts. When they breed, that's how we get Dabberblimps. We can't have too many or else they'll kill what few Moon Frogs are left. We need them to keep away worse creatures We need to do something to stop it,” she said frantically.  
“What do we do?” Fred asked. “What keeps it from happening?”  
“I'm not sure. I hear touching keeps them away as long as you keep holding hands. And hugging keeps them away but that it only works for an hour or so.” she answered.  
Fred couldn't help but spout out his suggestion. “We could try having sex? Lot's of touching, among other things. More intimate than hugging.”  
Luna sat lost in thought for a few seconds and then moved towards him. He stared at her and her dripping wet breasts unsure of what to do until she reached out for him. He held his arms out and the next thing he knew, she was kissing him and he breasts were firmly pressed into his palms. Her hands gripped the back of his neck with her nails pressing into his skin. He kissed back passionately and squeezed and rubbed her breasts.  
“Let's move to the shore. It was your suggestion and I want you to take lead,” she whispered into his ear while kissing his neck.  
Fred stood up with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He walked to a patch of grass and laid her down. She spread her legs and stared up at him. Her silver eyes piercing his eyes and seducing him. He knelt over her and licked his lips. Whatever awkwardness he felt was gone and replaced with nothing but lust and desire. Looking forward to what was to come with this beautiful young woman. She grabbed the back of his head and lowered it to her right nipple. He began to suck on it greedily as he slid his member into her warm sex that was wet with more than just water. His excitement growing when she moaned almost immediately.  
He started with slow and gentle ministrations. The more she moaned the more he sped up. He moved his head to suck her left nipple just as greedily as she began thrusting back against in sync with his thrusts. She gripped his hair and moaned louder when he thrust hard enough that their pelvis's slapped together and his bollocks slapped against her too. He lifted his head up and smiled lustfully at her and kept thrusting.  
“You like me being bollocks deep?” he asked and thrust into her again with another slap that was accompanied by a loud moan. “Bloody hell you're so tight. I love it!”  
Her only answer was to start biting his neck and thrusting against him harder. He couldn't help it as he grabbed her arse and lifted her up again. This time he pressed her back against the nearest tree and began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could into her. She kept biting his neck until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Especially when he squeezed and rolled her right nipple.  
“Right there, Fred! Oh Merlin! Oh, Fred! Fred!” She began to moan out and the scream. She didn't care if her father or those at the Burrow could hear her. Fred could only grunt and growl with how good she felt. Her breathing became rapid and her moans became choking sounds. He could feel her walls tightening around his member. He kept up his pace and roughness until he felt himself stuck inside her as she screamed his name. “Oh Merlin! FRED! AAAHHH!”  
He squeezed her nipple bit and sucked on her neck while she rode out her orgasm. When she loosened up, he leaned his head back and admired the hickey he left on her neck. She went to speak but he didn't get too when he laid her back down in the grass and picked up where he left off. Slamming his member in and out of her. All she could do now was roughly breath. She could not scream anymore. He did however, hear faint whispers. “Fred.”  
He continued to grunt and moan as he kept going. He felt his body tense and apparently Luna did too because she managed to tell him, “Don't release inside me, Fred. I'm not on the potion at the moment and my wand is on the other side of the pond. Please, do it on me.” He simply nodded and when he was ready, he pulled his member and she suddenly took of his member and gave it a couple of tugs and his orgasm spilled out in multiple waves all over her stomach.  
He collapsed down next to her and they both caught their breath.  
After a few minutes, Luna got up and went back into the water to clean herself off. It wasn't long before Fred joined her. She swam over and kissed him again. Again he returned it passionately. Once they broke it, he sat down under the water in the shallow end while she finished cleaning up.  
She looked at him with another smile. He smiled back and leaned back a bit.  
“It felt like the first time again, darling,” he said.  
She giggled. “Well, of course it did. You were kind of obliviated after last time along with your mum because we were caught. That was very clever of Charlie. I do think you would have said something in front of your mum because you don't have a filter sometimes,” she said dreamily.  
Her blunt honestly always made him smile. “You're not wrong.”  
“I'm sorry I asked George to sabotage your firework. I wanted to see you one more time before I leave.” she said and then waded over to and straddled him. “Now, I would like to go again without having to put on an act.”  
“No problem,” he replied and kissed her. It was going to be a long and fun day at the pond.


End file.
